Why Me?
by sqeekers
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Inuyasha's overwhelmed in a battle causing Koga to save Kagome. This causes a fight between Inuyasha and Koga which leaves Kagome unprotected. Who then gets kidnapped and asks 'why me'


(A/n) Yeah I finally get this out. It would have been out sooner but I lost half of it and I have this cold that is really kicking my #$. That is it so here is the one-shot. Idea credit goes to Blade of Fire who asked me to write this since she didn't have the time hope I did it justice. Well on with the show hope you like.

**Key:**

** =** time has passed but the scene is the same

horizontal rule = scene change

**'Blah' =** thinking

**_'Sit'_** = emphasizing a word/name

**"**Duh**"** = talking

(Moi) = me popping up to be annoying

**Disclaimer:** Yeah right all I own is this box of tissues and my medicine so let me be miserable and don't sue

Enjoy!

* * *

**Why Me?**

****

Kagome and Inuyasha were off alone. They were leaving behind Shippo with Miroku and Sango. Reason being Inuyasha refused to go anywhere with Shippo after he pulled another one of his little pranks on him. So our adorable hanyou was anything but happy. With that the group decided to split up and meet up later. (Hey what do you know everything's up and up ;p)

After five straight hours of walking, Kagome finally got Inuyasha to take a break. Unfortunately they stopped right into a trap that was set by our favorite villain Naraku. Out of the foliage jump two demons that are the size of Shippo. Inuyasha seeing this of course became too arrogant.

"Well, what do we have here? Naraku has to turn to weaklings now to do his battles. Feh! You're not even worth my time. Luckily this won't take long," he finished with cracking his knuckles. All the while Kagome was speechless staring wide eyed at the two demons. For she saw something Inuyasha obviously could not and that was, each demon had six shards a piece.

"Umm Inuyasha you might not want ……"

"Shut up! Stupid! I wouldn't even have to bother if we would have kept walking. Now stay back!" Then Inuyasha jumped into battle ignoring all of Kagome's warnings. Poor Inuyasha he would have to learn the hard way. At first it looked like Inuyasha would win, but of course the demons were just playing with him. Inuyasha got ready for what he thought would be the final blow, but at the last second the demons dodged. Then they did something unexpected they merged together into a single being now possessing twelve shards and was now the size of a mountain. Inuyasha promptly voiced his frustration with two words. Kagome seeing her chance to finally tell him did so.

"Inuyasha they had six shards each. Now it has twelve all together!"

"What!?"

"If you wouldn't have gotten so over confident I could have told you before."

"Shut up! You should have told me anyway! Stupid!"

Kagome tried to keep from sitting him in the middle of a battle, but didn't need to since he was smashed into and pinned to a tree by one of the demon's arms. Inuyasha being stunned from the blow and Kagome worried about him caused both to miss the other arm coming towards her. That is until a familiar whirlwind came to the rescue. The whirlwind picked up Kagome and got her out of the way of the demon's arm. That proceeded to smash into the spot where she just was. Inuyasha finally snapping out of it ripped away the arm that was pinning him. Then he just noticed that the other arm was where Kagome should have been.

"No," was all that he could utter that is until he heard…

"Hey dog-turd! How could you let my woman be put into so much danger?" shouted the whirlwind which then came to a stop to reveal Kagome being held bridal style by Koga. Inuyasha gave a slight pause to have some silent relief and then retorted, "She is not you're your woman," then as an after thought added, "and she was never in danger I had everything under control!" Kagome was now trying really hard not to '**_sit_'** him.

"What?! You call almost having **_'My Woman' _**flattened having things under control." Oh, how Kagome wished she had a rosary for Koga when he called her that.

"How many times do I have to tell you wimpy wolf she is not your woman?" fumed Inuyasha dodging his statement.

"Oh! Yeah?" challenged Koga as he put Kagome down.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha challenged back while stepping forward right into Koga's face. From there they began a verbal confrontation. Then they started shoving each other and that led to an all out brawl between the two. This left Kagome and the demon to sweat-drop at the scene in front of them. Speaking of the demon seeing that it was being ignored; it saw its opportunity and grabbed Kagome. Since she was to busy watching the squabble she never saw the demon sneak up on her. As they continued to get farther away from the fighting pair, Kagome just had to ask herself, **'Why me?'**

**fifteen minutes later**

The guys were still at it while, Kagome and the demon were long gone.

**another fifteen minutes later**

Inuyasha finally notices that someone important is missing, but that observation was a little too late. Out of the sky came Kilala with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and a battered looking Kagome. She had lost both sleeves of her uniform, only had one sock and shoe on one foot while the other is bare, and her hair was all tussled to say she was angry would be a naïve assumption with deadly consequences. Inuyasha feeling it was best to try and save his self from her wrath said, "I was just about to go look for you."

Koga finally piecing together what was going on said, "No I was about to go look for you."

"Why you?" grounded out Inuyasha, but before another fight could happen Kagome intervened.

"Oh! How sweet of you Koga! Here let me give you a present," she said way too sweetly. Then she pulled out a rosary just like Inuyasha's except it was brown. Inuyasha seeing what it was tried to sneak off until he was spotted and thwarted with a **_'sit'_**. Kagome then put it on Koga and began to start a little chant which Koga missed since he saw this gift as some sort of sign. Kagome finished the chant causing Koga's **_and_** Inuyasha's rosary to glow. Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo saw this and took it as a hint to slip away and so they did. Inuyasha then pulled himself off the ground, but before he could say anything Koga spoke, "Thank you for this gift '**_my woman_**'."

**! Crash!**

**! Crash!**

Oh! The wonderful sound of revenge never sounded so sweet to the ears. So you see Kagome gave a self activating rosary to Koga and added an extra spell to Inuyasha's. For when Koga says '**_my woman_**' he will meet the dirt and since Kagome is furious with them both she added that extra spell so when Koga activates his Inuyasha will go down with him. Also Inuyasha had another addition he was about to discover.

Pulling themselves up Koga and Inuyasha gave Kagome confused, bewildered, and angry looks. So she went ahead and explained what happened and added, "Oh and Inuyasha there's another surprise for you."

"What?! Why!? I really was going to go get you, **_'stupid!_**' "

**! Crash!**

**1**

**2**

** 3**

** 4**

**5**

"Hahaha nice one dog-turd." Poor Koga was a little too quick to celebrate.

**6**

** 7**

** 8**

** 9**

**10**

**! Crash!**

"Oh! Did I forget to mention this surprise works for you too Koga. You see when Inuyasha says '**_stupid_**' he crashes to the floor and you follow ten seconds later. I say it's about even now and I'm not removing that rosary until you stop calling me '**_woman_**'. I have a name you know," she directed to Koga, "and you need to learn I am not '**_stupid_**'. I'm Kagome. Ka-go-me. Got it!"

**! Crash!**

**1**

** 2**

** 3**

** 4**

** 5**

** 6**

** 7**

** 8**

** 9**

** 10**

** ! Crash!**

**! Crash!**

** ! Crash!**

** ! Crash!**

** 1**

** 2**

** 3**

** 4**

** 5**

** 6**

** 7**

** 8**

** 9**

** 10**

** ! Crash!**

"Oh and your words when said by me will also activate the rosary like **_'sit'_**."

**! Crash!**

So with that Kagome stalked off to the well, but it was more of a hobble since she only had one shoe on. Koga and Inuyasha voiced their troubled thoughts at the same time.

"Why me?"

(A/n) There you have it hope it came out right. I thought it was okay but oh well. Now I must go lay down for I have been medicated and is very drowsy.

Laterz

Sqeekers

**(collapses on bed)**


End file.
